Problem: One side of a square is $1$ unit long. What is its perimeter?
Explanation: $1\text{ }$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {1} + {1} + {1} + {1} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 4\text{ } $